Behind These Walls
by AlucardChick101
Summary: Not everything is as it seems; a lesson hard-learned when it came to Madara Uchiha.
1. prologue

The man couldn't help but feel a overwhelming sense of pride as he looked down at his son, whom was barely a week old. In all his years, he had never held something so small. His large hands was enough to hide the bundle in his arms with little effort, he often loosened his hold every few minutes in fear of hurting the small infant in his arms.

He hadn't been by his wife, Uchiha Aura, side during his son's birth, something he highly regreted. He had been looking forward to the moment his child came into the world, it was the one thing he had desired ever since he found out he was going to a father. However, it wasn't his fault that he was unable to be at the hospital on time.

The Senju Clan decided to barge in to the village claiming war. Since he was the Head of the Clan, he was required to handle the issue, no matter how much he didn't want to. His time was wasted, in his opinion, since he couldn't get the Head of the Senju to agree to a peace treaty; Tobirama was stubborn to see logically.

He knew Tobirama had a high bloodlust assigned specifically to the Uchiha. Madara couldn't lecture the man; he had been a warrior who searched out his prey just to do kill. He knew he was no angel, but at least he gave up his violent ways to live a more peaceful life. The problem was: you just don't go on endless killing sprees for nearly a decade to decide that you want to settle down. Whatever enemies he had made still craved him dead as well as the Uchiha Clan.

Now he had a child and wife to protect, all he wanted was peace. His childhood consisted of nothing but war; it was the last thing he wanted his son to witness. Madara watched his three older brothers die, it had only been him and Izuna growing up in his teen years. As he thought more about it, he realized something.

For most his life, he had seen his father Uchiha Tajima as some monster. He remembered vividly watching the man slaughter men and women alike without a hint of hesitation. He realized now that he hadn't put the whole picture together, that giant piece was still missing. His father only started attacķing people after he was delivered the news of his youngest child's death at the hand of a Senju.

Holding his own son in his arms, Madara found himself admitting that his old man had been right on one thing: he could kill without regret to protect his child. He didn't want to imagine what his father must of went through emotionally. Madara had lost four brothers, it was agony for him. But his father had lost four sons, the traumatic pain he had to go through as he layed three of his children into the ground, only to bury a fourth child not even three years later. Madara had to admit, he had never looked through his father's perspective.

As he stared down at the baby in his arms, he felt at peace. His son was certainly an oddity to the Uchiha Clan, though. Typical Uchiha born members had black/brown hair, pale skin, and coal black eyes. While his son did have pale skin, it ended about there. The left side of his head was covered in jet black spiked hair. On the right side, however, a small patch of white was clearly visible. Instead of dark black eyes, bright golden orbs stared up at Madara, whom assumed the child's appearance to be as such due to his mother Aura not being a Uchiha. He didn't know what the Kurosaki Clan titled normal in their appearance, he had only ever met Aura whom had light pink almost white hair with deep emerald eyes.

Despite the surprising difference in the baby's appearance, Madara knew the child was his. While the baby did have un-Uchiha like eyes and hair, his whole facial structure took after Madara's exactly.

He couldn't help the small tug at his lips as the baby reached out towards him with a cooing sound. He watched as the baby grab a long strand of his hair before giving a toothless smile.

He was certain that his child would achieve true peace for future generations, he could feel it.


	2. chapter one

The screams of battle and clash of weapons echoed across the valley in deafening waves as ninja fought mercilessly against each other. It had been seven years since Uchiha Madara had left his wife, during her labor, to attend a meeting with the leader of the Senju Clan in order to suggest a peace treaty among the Clans; only to be turned down harshly. In those long and gruesome years that promised war, Madara did his best to end the feud with less bloodshed by setting up frequent meetings with Senju Tobirama and his brother Senju Hashirama. Each meeting only seemed to add fuel to the already growing fire of hatred between the two clans, nothing was able to be solved.

Behind Madara's back, the Elders of the Uchiha Clan organized a targeted attack directly on Tobirama's family after a year of attending meetings in an attempt of gaining peace. The Elders had grown frustrated with their leader with his lack of action; 'You are far too political, Madara. If we let you continue with your way of obtaining peace, our Clan will be eliminated. War is the only answer, the sooner you realize this, the better it will be for everyone.' The said man nearly lost his calm demeanor when he heard those words. If it hadn't been for the Elders of the Uchiha Clan committing treason with their brash actions, the situation wouldn't have escalated the way it did.

Four days following the 'mission' assigned by the Elders, the Senju attacked with an unknown allying Clan. That's when all chaos broke loose, and all that Madara had strived for was crushed. He had attempted to negotiate with the opposing clan, so he could explain what had truly taken place within the Uchiha Clan; however, Tobirama didn't want to hear none of it and attacked full force. It was like the Senju were waiting for one mishap from the Uchiha so they could go to battle with weapons, instead of political fights.

And for once Madara could hardly blame Tobirama nor Hashirama.

A personal attack was formed on Tobirama's wife and kids, it was a dishonorable move. Madara felt the shame of what the Elders had done, even if he hadn't known or performed the action itself, he couldn't help but feel the weight of the situation.

He quickly shoved his hands together into a tiger seal. "Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" Multiple fireballs shaped into dragon heads as the crashed through the air searching for a target. Even though Madara intended the jutsu to hit Tobirama whom was about to land after delivering his attack, it was dodged. The jutsu didn't go to waste, though, as it hit several unsuspecting ninja behind Tobirama; Madara could live with that considering the victims were mostly Senju.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" A vortex of water shot towards Madara at a startling speed, ripping and tearing into the ground as it neared him. Too close to dodge the jutsu, he pulled out his gunbai. "Gunbai: Barrier Technique!"

It seemed all they were accomplishing was destroying surrounding ninja. Running up quickly, Madara did a swinging motion with his Gunbai before tossing his only weapon into the air. As expected, Tobirama glanced up following the action for a split second; that's all Madara needed as he sent a chakra infused-fist into his opponent's sternum with a sickening crack. To any normal person, the move would have stopped their heartbeat; however, Tobirama was far from normal and Madara would have no such luck in defeating the Senju so easily. Casting a quick genjutsu while he had the chance, Madara sent a few kicks towards the white haired man before backing off. It seemed chakra exhaustion finally took over as the Senju dropped to his knees. Madara had to admit, his chakra levels were nearly non-existent considering he had been fighting nonstop for the past two days against Hashirama and Tobirama; which ever decided to get in his path of destruction. He truly didn't want to know how many of his Clan members had died in the max of the four day battle. It seemed to be a mutual understanding that nighttime was a time used to re-group the remaining of the troops and rest back at the respectful Clans where the women and children waited with medical supplies.

Giving a brief scan over the battlefield, he saw several mauled bodies laying across the ground as the remaining ninja fought over them with various jutsus. The Uchiha crest was among the bodies in the back of shirts and weapons, just as the Senju symbol was. He forced himself to turn his attention away from a body that was a few feet from him; he saw his son's face instead of the deceased man's. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably at the mere thought. He refused to send any children out into this war, or anyone to come in the future. It reminded him of his brothers who grew up on the battlefield, He didn't want to see his kid near any of it. Grown men had difficulties handling the trauma of war, how could anyone expect a child to be a weapon for battle, and be okay? He flared his chakra briefly in a certain pattern that pulled every remaining Uchiha's attention towards their leader.

"Retreat! Draw back!" He shouted as he moved to the nearest ninja who was wounded and pulled up the man; the man looked like a typical Uchiha excluding the long jagged scar that ran the length of his face. He glanced back around seeing that others were following his lead and picking up comrades, while some attempted to finish off what battle they were involved in.

He moved as quickly as he could with his exhausted chakra, various injuries, and the extra weight of the man in his side. It would be okay, though; He could replenish his strength once he was in the comfort of his home. It seemed to be a goal for him, and looking to his comrades faces it was theirs as well: get back to the safe confinements of the Clan walls. As long as they made it within the compound, everything seemed like it would be okay. What could go wrong with that simple goal? There was bigger goals that had been accomplished with ease; it only seemed reasonable that a simple goal would be more likely be reached. Madara wasn't asking for world domination; only to be able to be able to lay in his bed with his wife and son by his side, knowing that they wouldn't have to endure another war. But he had a sinking feeling enter his abdomen as he drew closer to where the compound was located.

The smell of smoke was the first thing that greeted his senses, followed by the sound cries. His heart, already over working with exhuastion, pounded in his chest as he looked up at the setting sun. He could see large billows of smoke rising from the direction of the compound. Whatever injury or exhuastion the ninjas had was quickly abandoned to the back of their mind as everyone sprinted faster. Madara pulled a kunai from his pouch as he burst through the trees, quickly setting the man on his side against a tree. Sharingan activated, he ran past the burning houses with one destination in mind. What few people he could see was mostly women huddled out on the streets, some hovering over a bloodied body. He felt a sense of dread fill his being once he saw his home, the front door ripped from its hinges. He paid no mind to the fact that over half of the house was lit with flames, and in the process of collapsing, as he went inside. Smoke invaded his nose and nose throat, burning his eyes as well. Looking around, all he could see was upturned furniture.

"Aura!" He looked around quickly as he moved throughout the rooms of the house. He went to the kitchen after checking his son's bedroom as well as his own. The burning pain in his lungs made his chest hurt; but it only seemed to get worse as he spotted the figure lying in front of the sink. He had bared witness of bloody scenes before, had been the cause at most times even; but whatever those experiences were, didn't prepare him in the slightest for the scene before him. A knot formed in his throat as kneeled beside his wife's body, her light pink hair surrounded her head and her normally icy green eyes were closed. Her clothes were ripped exposing her body and the kunai that was shoved into her chest. Despite his attempts to hold them back, the tears only streamed harder; he hadn't cried since Izuna's death.

He wrapped her small body in his arms as he pressed his forehead against her own. She was so cold, it felt like shards of glass against his skin. She couldn't leave him, not like this. Shakily grabbing the handle, he pulled the kunai from her chest trying to ignore the fact that her blood was staining his armor and hands; he felt sick to his stomach. "I-i'm sorry. I love you, Aura." The words tumbled from his lips as pressed a kiss to her cold lips. His body felt numb as he picked up her body, exiting the house just as flames consumed the area he just preoccupied without mercy. He layed her lifeless body a good distance away from the fire, as he searched for the chakra signature of his son. He wasn't in the house.

He didn't bother to wipe away the tear streaks from his cheeks as he moved towards the woods just behind his house, following footprints. He couldn't ignore the dull dark feeling in his chest that only seemed to spread through his body with each passing minute like a disease. It only intensified once the footprints ended to show a bloodied teddy bear that had a black and red leather braided collar. Picking up the small stuffed animal, he ran his fingers over the collar before pulling it loose. Just after he secured the braid around his wrist, a shinobi joined his side. "Madara-sama, we have found one of the men responsible for the attack, he's in custody as we speak." Madara closed his eyes as he willed himself to listen, and not charge to go commit someone's murder.

"He bares the Senju Clan symbol, sir."

Well, there went that control.


	3. chapter two

Madara knew nobody would ever understand how much it hurt, the feeling of hopelessness, like nothing can save you. And when it's over, and it's gone, he found himself wishing he had all that bad stuff back so he can have the good. All those years, he spent his time working for a peace treaty, he never truly thought of how good he had it; true, there was a war coming upon him but he had his wife, son, and Clan backing him up. Now, he had nothing; his wife and son murdered, the Clan betraying him for the very people that took his family from him.

Madara scoffed. It did no good to reminisce the past, all it caused was pain and regret. Besides, it was well over an century, nearly two, since he found his wife's corpse. He had died in the Valley against Hashirama, his last memories revolving around tree roots wrapping around his body. He knew very little of what was happening around him, other than the fact someone had revived him as well as around six other ninja; their death-tinted chakra prominent. The dark that had accompanied his eyes for the past few, from his estimation, hours felt like an eternity. Everytime he went to move his body, it felt like it was filled with thick lead. He couldn't tell if he could even twitch his fingers, his sense of touch dulled down drastically.

He scowled as he grew frustrated with the lack of information of what was going on around him; he absolutely despised not knowing something. Just as he started to test out his bodies ability to move, the sound muffled of voices echoed around him. What was going on? Who had the nerve to even think about using Tobirama's wretched Resurrection Jutsu on him, an Uchiha?

His eyes narrowed when blinding light appeared directly in his sensitive retinas, his sharingan already activated. He would complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan this time with his unexpected revival, he would achieve the ultimate form of peace. If he didn't do it for the future generations, he would do it for his wife and son.

Despite having made his mind up and being ready to bolt as soon as he got his barings, he nearly stumbled at the sight that greeted him.

He appeared to be in some type of large underground room with various tables filled with strange liquids and scrolls. The stench of disinfectants and iron hit him at full force as his body took a few steps foward against his will. He was still wearing his red armor and gloves, but his weapons were missing. The first face he was greeted by was sickly pale with purple highlights around golden beaded eyes and long black straight hair. All in all, Madara found the... person quite strange. Was it a man or a woman?

"Who is the scum that has decided to use such a degrading jutsu on someone of my status?" Madara sneered at the person with a glare that could cut diamonds.

The pale... person merely laughed eerily as he circled around Madara, placing a seal on the nape of his neck. Almost immediately, he felt the heaviness leave his limbs much to his silent relief.

"I'm Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and ex-ninja of Kohona."

Leaning slightly towards the male option.

"Kabuto." Orchimaru called out as a teen with silver hair wearing a headband with a musical note carved into the metal platelet and big round glasses stepped out from the darker part of the room.

"Prepare a room for our guest. Wouldn't want the infamous Uchiha uncomfortably, would we?" Orchimaru mocked as he moved from in front of the tall raven, giving him a clear view of the six strange chakra signatures he felt earlier.

The first person he saw was a man around his mid twenties with bright blond hair, tan skin, and light blue eyes. He wore a white hokage robe with red flames licking at the bottom with his Kohona headband sitting proudly around his forehead. He was holding a red-headed woman's hand, the wedding bands showing proudly on their hands.

The next man was a pale white haired ninja that Madara knew all too well, Tobirama. He still had the red streaks across his cheeks and chin. His cold dark red eyes acting like daggers as they tried to pierce right through the Uchiha. His wife Aya, a brown haired woman, stood at his side with a look of indifference.

The anger he felt only seemed to intensify when he spotted Hashirama, the First Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He hadn't changed either with his long dark brown hair and mud colored eyes. His wife Mito stood as close as she could to him. Madara had to admit, both Senju brothers bore an uncanny resemblance when picking their lovers in the looks department.

"It's nice to know your still a bast-" Tobirama sneered before he was elbowed by his wife harshly.


End file.
